The Legend of Spyro: Legacy of the Draconic Souls
by WildHeart36 'WH
Summary: With Denon dead, and Demonica released, She seeks to free a beast that will consume the Dragon Realms. In order to do that, she needed the Seven Draconic Souls, when Spyro and Cynder hear her latest plot, they try to stop her from releasing the Souls...


Legacy of the Draconic Souls

_Last Time…_

Denon fell down off the Platform, which he did quietly and there was no sound, the ground and everything seemed to start to shake, the Portal seemed to be at the verge of exploding. Spyro's mind flashed back to when he fought Cynder, the time she was evil, and it seems to have happened only yesterday to Spyro. Cynder's mind raced with thoughts of how a strong dragon like that could die this easily, but it was all over now. Sparx poked Spyro's shoulder as he was in his flashback and Spyro shacked his head, getting back to his senses. Spyro, Cynder and Sparx soon gotten far from that place in time, but it seemed to be only just…

Chapter 1. In a Rush

Spyro jumped from platform to platform, the Platforms were not floating in the air, and they were placed in water, clear water in fact. Everything around him seemed to be so alive; Sparx was also following the Purple Dragon with haste. "Slow Down buddy!" yelled Sparx from behind.

"We have to get back to the temple! Didn't you hear the horn earlier?" yelled Spyro, without even looking back at Sparx.

"No, _my face _was still stuck in the mud!" Sparx Yelled while actually speeding back up to Spyro this time.

"Oh yeah, I forgot that!" Spyro said, adding a laugh.

"Ha. Ha._ Very_ funny." Sparx crossed his arms while being right beside Spyro at the time. Spyro speeded up some more, going though some bushes at the time. Sparx put his hands right in front of him to cover his eyes from the bush. Claws hit the soil ground with speed, as Spyro and Sparx neared the temple, Cynder was waiting for them at the temple for what seems to be an important message or something like that. Spyro's feet skidded to a stop, kicking up the dirt and making some dust fly into the air. A door to the temple stood right there, Spyro blew some fire to light up the torches around the door, it might be an old way to get in, but it seemed to never die. Spyro and Sparx walked into the temple door, to set their eyes on many chambers leading to the main part of the Temple. The chambers had all kinds of dragon markings on the walls and sometimes relics may be in some chambers at a time.

"I don't remember this way!" yelled Sparx as his words echoed through the chambers. Sparx came to a sudden stop, Spyro stopped too this time.

"Well, it's a new shortcut." Replied Spyro. "C'mon." Spyro motioned his head to the other chamber.

"New Shortcut…" Sparx muttered and followed Spyro again.

Spyro smirked and continued to run down the chambers, until he got to the end of all the chambers. Spyro came to a stop and looked slightly confused at the time, Sparx sighed and crossed his arms. "A new Shortcut, eh?" said Sparx looking a little disappointed at the time.

"Well, there's gotta be a way out of this." Said Spyro studying the door.

Thirteen minutes later…

Spyro looked down at the floor, he didn't find a way out of this place, and it must be a dead end or something. "We have to turn back…" Said Spyro with a depressed tone.

"Well it's not **my** fault." Said Sparx, placing his hand on the wall. All of a sudden, the pressure of Sparx's tiny hand triggered a piece of the wall to go in triggering the wall to turn with Sparx and Spyro along with it.

"Woah!" Spyro was surprised for this to happen, he wasn't the only one, and Sparx seemed to be too.

"Well I meant to do that." Said Sparx with Pride in his voice.

"Mmhmm." Spyro placed his eyes on the main part of the Temple. Igintus, Volteer, Cyril and, Terrador were there, along with Cynder. "Sorry if we're a little late." Said Spyro joining the circle ring of dragons, surrounding the pool in the middle.

"Just in time." Remarked Igintus, standing up. The Guardians were older than they used to be, they seemed to have aged a bit since the defeat of the Dark Master, but all of them still were the colors of their elements, just a little more faded of course.

"Third millionths of a second-subsequent delayed, in fact." Corrected Volteer. "Yes Volteer, in other words **just** in time." Igintus started to look angry, Sparx just looked confused like always when Volteer said something.

"Okay, what's the problem?" asked Spyro, setting his eyes among Igintus. "Oh yes, we shall proceed." Said Igintus, looking at all the dragons.

"Cynder's the one who found it out, she should be the one to tell." Said Cyril looking over at Cynder. Cynder stepped up as all attention went over to her; she seemed to be pretty pressured at this time.

"Demonica's released" Cynder spoke with an uneasy tone to it. "She has a plan…" Cynder added. Spyro looked worried all of a sudden.

"But didn't we stop her?!" yelled Sparx in confusion. Igintus shacked his head, looking down at the golden floor with fear in his eyes, something that didn't come much with Igintus. Spyro stepped up the pool; he looked at all the Guardians like he was thinking the same thing Sparx was.

--

Summery :

With Denon dead, and Demonica released, She seeks to free a beast that will consume the Dragon Realms. In order to do that, she needed the Seven Draconic Souls, when Spyro and Cynder hear her latest plot, they try to stop her from releasing the Souls however, stopping her comes with a great price. It's a race against time to save all dragonkind!

--

Just an old short story I was working on and liked it but got no fam, hope I get some now! If it's liked I'll work on the First of the series that I failed on, Winds of Change.


End file.
